When The Storm Passes
by A Foreign Forerunner
Summary: Autumn sweeps through the Valley of Peace, and so does Tai Lung. After Po finds out there is more to the leopard then the stories, Po wants to help put back what's left of his broken past. But can he save someone who does not want to be saved? Will Po find a way to open his heart again? And will Tai Lung allow himself to dragged out of the sea of despair that he is drowning in?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The sun had set in the Valley of Peace. It was autumn, and a heavy rain storm pelted down on the valley. Everyone locked themselves within their homes due to the harsh weather, so no one noticed the lone figure out in the storm.

They wore a dark and worn cloak, hiding their face. Thefigure appeared to be carrying two bundles wrapped in clothwith them. The figure looked around the valley urgently. They had travelled from far, and would have passed right through the valley if the storm had not kicked up. Thus, a change in plans was required, and a place to stay needed to be found if they wanted to live through this storm.

After some time looking around, the figure caught sight of a familiar place that looked welcoming enough, a restaurant to be exact. Determined to get out of the storm, the figure quickly started making their way towards it...

 _ **CRACK!**_

Lightning flashed across the sky as Po and the Furious Five sat around in the kitchen, eating the Dragon Warrior's famous noodle soup while conversing with one another.

"So then I was like, 'I may be fat. But I put the _fat_ , in _fat_ ality! If you know what I mean…'"

Po was once again telling some of his, 'that's what I said in my mind' stories that was usually always followed by laughter from the others.

"Po, in a weather like this, your soup is the best!" Mantis exclaimed, while trying to drink as much soup from his spoon as he can.

"Yes. Though it would more difficult to go anywhere or even train outside with this weather," Tigress mused. "Relax," Monkey said, while sitting back in his chair and throwing his spoon in the air only to catch it again, "We still have the Training Halls, and this storm shouldn't really last that long anyway."

Tigress just frowned and continued looking out the window, as if it would somehow bring out the sun.

"Besides," Viper interjected. "This gives us a good opportunity to relax and rejuvenate ourselves. Especially after saving Kung Fu and China and all."

"Yep," Po replied, sitting back and rubbing his belly, grinning. "Earning Inner Peace is a lot of work! Might need to… take a load off, ya know?"

Everyone shook their heads at Po. By now, everyone knew when Po says, _'to take a load off'_ , he really meant to _earn_ a load… a load of food.

"Oh well," the leader of the Furious Five sighed, "I suppose I could use this opportunity to meditate."

Po cheered. "That's spirit! Time to get _soft_ -core!" Po exclaimed, giving Tigress a friendly punch on the shoulder, which earned a yelp of pain from Po.

"Ok. Never mind, it still hurts," Po pouted, rubbing his paw while the others laughed good-heartedly.

Later, after everyone were done eating and had dispersed, Po walked around the Jade Palace, thinking how far he had come and how much he had achieved. He was about to head back towards the dorm to his room when he ran into Shifu.

"Oh! Master Shifu!" Po exclaimed, quickly giving a small bow. "I was just going to the dorm room."

"I see," Shifu mused.

Po was about to continue on his way when he noticed that Shifu was looking out in the rain with a troubled look. He paused.

"Master Shifu?"

Shifu snapped out of his trance. He looked at Po for a moment, then looked back outside at the rain. "Po, have you felt… a rather, unsettling feeling lately?"

"What do you mean?" Po replied, standing next to Shifu.

Shifu looked thoughtful as he mused. "I have been sensing a rather unsettling feeling lately... It was a small thing when the storm just started, but now," _Sigh._ "Just be careful when you have to visit your father or go anywhere else. I have a bad feeling about things."

Po thought for a moment before looking out into the rain as well.

They stood like that for a while before Po suddenly remembered something.

"Oh that's right! My dad!" Po started running out into the rain while a confused Grand Master stood inside watching.

"I nearly forgot, I had to help my dad with something! Sorry Master Shifu! I'll be back!"

When the panda's voice could no longer be heard due to the rain, the little master shook his head with a smile, and headed back inside within the Jade Palace to meditate. But not without casting one last look outside, where the panda disappeared to, as if he would find the source of the unsettling feelings he had been sensing within the pouring rain.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Po flinched as the storm thundered over him, rain and wind pelting him as he hastily ran towards the Noodle shop. Quickly going inside and slamming the door behind him, Po shivered with relief that he was now safely out of the storm and inside a warm comfy home.

"Dad, sorry I'm late. I was just talking to Shifu and he said that he…"

Po looked up to see that his father was nowhere to be seen in the kitchen, which was where he would usually be. There were a couple of dirty dishes in the sink that appeared recent so his dad had to still be inside somewhere.

After a while, Po heard muffled voices coming from above him, where his room was.

"Huh?"

Po slowly made his way up the stairs. He recognized his dad's voice, but there were also several others.

As he got closer, he could make out two young, child-like voices. One probably of a young boy and the other seemingly of a little girl.

As he stood outside the door, he was able to make out one more voice. This was one was deep, mature and quiet, contrasting to the excited tones of the other two and his father. _'I wonder who my dad could have taken in this time...'_

"Dad?" Po quietly called as he opened the door.

As the door slowly opened into the room, Po started to notice a couple of things. One, his father was talking and serving soup to a couple of people. Second, the duo responsible for the two voices which he had heard were indeed children. A kitten and a pup to be exact. They were cheerfully filling their faces with noodle soup while at the same time thanking Mr. Ping for a couple of things.

Po couldn't hear exactly what they were saying because of the third thing he noticed.

Sitting in a corner, hunched over a bowl of soup and looking at the panda with the same amount surprise and shock Po felt, was none other than…

" **TAI LUNG?!** '


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 _Author's note: Okay. So this is like my first time writing a fanfiction, so please forgive me if it sounds a bit unprofessional(dur) in some parts, I'm very new to all this. Also, English ain't exactly my mother tongue so… yep. Thesaurus here I am,^^. Anyways I'd like to thank the fabulous people that loved my story._

 _ **Thanks**_ _:_ _ **Tigergirl713, BatmanRules256, kappamikey49,**_ _and_ _ **DarkPheonix.**_ _Also I'd like to shout out to_ _ **Lauryn**_ _for supporting me from the outside XP._

 _So please enjoy!_

"TAI LUNG!?"

Po gaped at the snow leopard who in turn stared back at him with just as much shock. Quickly, Tai Lung's expression changed from shock to anger.

"You," Tai Lung growled as he stood up and glared menacingly at Po. Po was still gaping until he realized the situation they were in.

"Dad!" Po jumped in front of Mr. Ping and the two children, standing between them and Tai Lung. "Don't worry, dad! I'll hold him off!" Po yelled as he leapt at the snow leopard, catching Tai Lung in a clinch.

"Run while you can! Get the Furious 5, Get- _**Ow!"**_

Po let go of Tai Lung while he rubbed his bruised head. He looked annoyingly at Mr. Ping.

"Why did you do that for, dad? This isn't the time for arguing for something I probably nearly forgot- **Agh**! Stop that! _**Dad**_!"

Mr. Ping only hit his son again with the frying pan in his wing. "Po, _you_ are being _rude_. What did I tell you about not offending guests? _Hm_?" The goose looked at Po, annoyed. Po just looked back flabbergasted. "Wha? What do you mean? He's…"

"A **guest**!"

 _Bam!_

" _Ow!"_

"And you are to be respectful and polite, _understand_? Really, do I have to tell you everything?"

Po looked back at Tai Lung, confused. The cat was no longer growling, but that didn't mean his expression did not look any friendlier. Po turned back to his dad, bending down to whisper. " _Dad_. You do realize that this is Tai Lung, _the_ **Tai Lung**. The scourge of the Valley. The **bad guy**. The guy that tried to _kill_ Shifu _and_ me?" Mr. Ping stared back unimpressed. "But he didn't, did he?"

Po stood there, not believing what he was hearing. Suddenly, Mr. Ping threw some dishes on Po, which the panda barely managed to catch.

"And take those dishes down to the kitchen while you're trying to process all of this," the goose told him, turning back to the two youngsters and the snow leopard. "Now where were we?" Ping asked, smiling at the three ' _guests_ '.

Po snapped out of his daze and quickly left the dishes down somewhere. "Wait, dad. What do you mean? Why is _he_ here? How are you totally cool about this? Are those two with him or is he holding them hostage? And how is he _even_ supposed to be _alive_!?" Po asked/yelled, pointing at Tai Lung for the last question.

"Stop yelling. Tai Tai said it's rude to point at someone and yell like that."

Total silence.

Po turned his head to see the kitten he had heard and saw earlier, though, this was the first time he was actually paying to its presence. It was a little girl, a kitten to exact. Though, Po wasn't really sure what kind of kitten she was. Her fur was white, and had some sort of peach coloured, spot like stripes. She had soft brown eyes and looked a lot like a snow leopard, but…

" _GASP!"_

Po snapped his head at Tai Lung, his eyes wide with shock as his mind came to a conclusion.

"Don't tell me… she's your _daughter!?_ "

 _ **CRACK!**_

The silence that followed was so disturbing that the chirping of a cricket could actually be heard despite the fact that there was also a heavy storm outside.

 _Smack!_

Po's head did a quick 90˚ degrees turn as he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. Po slowly turned his head to look at Tai Lung, reaching a paw to feel his swollen cheek, taken aback by sudden strike.

Everyone was surprised at not only how quick the leopard closed the distance between him and the panda, but also how precise and quick his hit was delivered.

Tai Lung just stared at Po, unimpressed, his glare so penetrating it had Po backing up a little.

"Panda… the next time you say something as stupid and as idiotic as that, I _will_ do more than just _hit_ you on the _face,_ understand?"

Po gulped and just nodded his head, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Plus," Tai Lung continued, his expression now taking on a more annoyed look.

"She's _fridgin'_ _Bengal cat_! **Not** a snow leopard!" he seethed. "Does she look _anything_ like _me_?!"

"Yea," the second child chimed in, a boy that rather looked like wolf pup.

"We were born in China, but not from China." The boy beamed as he stood next to the girl kitten, rocking on his heels, tail wagging.

Po just stood there, looking between the two children and Tai Lung, trying his best to process everything that just happened. Finally he looked back at Tai Lung, eyes seemingly wide with understanding.

"So you're telling me that this whole time you've been touring the world and now you're back with two " _souvenirs_ " from some probably ' _interesting_ _experiences'_?"

 _ **BOOM!**_

The storm raged on in the valley as rain sprayed down, pelting on the roofs of the little houses of the residents. Everyone were either drinking a warm cup of tea or were tucked in their beds, trying to get as warm as possible. Meanwhile…

"…and so Po, that is how things were going before you arrived."

Po just stared at his dad as he tried to soak in all the information just presented to him by his dad. Apparently, not long after the storm started, Mr. Ping was just packing some things in the stock room when he heard a knock at the door. He was going turn whoever was at the door away when he saw the state they were in.

With nothing but a weathered cloak to protect himself from the wind and rain, the snow leopard had stood at the door, holding in his arms two bundles that appeared to be children, whom he was evidently trying his best to shield them from the storm.

It was bad enough to see that the two children were shivering and pale, but the fact that _Tai Lung_ had _pleaded_ with the goose to allow them to stay until the storm passed just did it for him.

Mr. Ping thought that they could stay as long as they liked… as long as they paid well when the storm passes.

Po looked up at Tai Lung as the snow leopard simply looked out of a small window.

 _I bet he's glad that he got to hit me in the face two more times,_ Po thought bitterly, rubbing both his check this time. Fortunately, Mr. Ping and the two kids managed to convince the ticked off leopard against one more hit to his face. _So they're not his actual kids, he didn't have to hit so hard…_

Apparently, Tai Lung took those kids in while he travelled. To where? No one knows, Tai Lung is not looking too keen on answering that question, but at least one thing's for sure, he did not to intend to here long, in the Valley of Peace.

Speaking of those two kids, the boy was apparently a Husky pup. His fur was a light grey and white. His light blue eyes shown with equal amounts of mischief and duty, oddly. He was only 6 years old while the kitten was 4. They were also cousins, apparently. Their parents had come from outside of China, but they were born in it.

Po was going to ask them about their parents when Mr. Ping nudged him. He sadly shook his head at Po and Po decided against asking them. It must be bad.

 _Why exactly is Tai Lung planning anyway?_ Po stared at the feline convict, who sat apart from everyone else. Tai Lung sensed Po watching him with confusion and uncertainty. He sighed loudly and allowed his body to relax a bit from its tense form, just a bit. "Look, _panda_. I don't want me here in this vile valley just as much you do," he turned his head towards Po. "And I do not plan on lingering here any longer than I should. Once the storm moves on, then so will we."

"Aww!" the kitten mewled. "But Tai, we-" _"That's final_!" Tai Lung snarled, his eyes blazing frightening light. The kitten visibly flinched and moved closer to the pup as they whined, looking at the ground. Tai Lung growled a bit before calming himself, shaking his head. He looked again a Po, this time instead of the glare that he usually had, his eyes now had a pleading look to them. "Please… I just ask one thing, I promise we will leave as soon as the storm passes, just don't tell _anyone_." The leopard growled a bit while emphasizing the ' _anyone_ ', and Po knew that when he said _anyone_ , he meant the Furious Five, and most importantly, Shifu. Po caught his breath. _Was this what Shifu warned me about? Does he need to know?_

Po glanced at the kitten and pup as they sat silently, simply staring down at the floor. Mr. Ping looked at Po intently, watching what his son's answer might be. Then, as a thought came to Po's mind, the Dragon Warrior matched Tai Lung's stare as his eyes held a resolve. "I promise." _I'm going to watch out for my dad, save those kids from Tai Lung, protect the Valley, and stop Tai Lung. Once and for all._

 _Woah… Po sure is bad at critical thinking, isn't he? …or is he? Hee hee hee… Anyways please review, love, hate, flame, touch, feel, adore or whatever you want to do with the story XD Also, do care to check out my profile on Devianart. I go by the name_ _ **ForerunnerDreamer.**_ _I post a chapter everytime I post a drawing so you can double follow me if you like ;) Thankyou and tune in next time on WHEN THE STORM PASSES!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_ _: Hayo! Sorry for late update, twas ill, was I. Very ill. But I am recovering now, so here! ^^ Anyway, just watched KFP 3, it was AWESOME! Though the Tai Lung references seem to be everywhere. Am I the only one who feels that this is leading up to something? There were also Tai Lung references in KFP 2, and even in the Holiday special. The producers are to something, I feel it. Also, I'd love to thank the wonderful people for reviewing._

 _ **Guest(DipperPinez):**_ _Thankyou for supporting me, my friend ^^_

 _ **Bowtie Lion:**_ _I'm glad you enjoy you enjoy it. And yeah, I wonder what he has to do with those children… hmm…_

 _ **Tigergirl713:**_ _Isn't Mr. Ping amazing? Lol_

 _ **BatmanRules256:**_ _Ok bro. lol_

 _Anyway, into the storm we go!_

* * *

"I promise."

Tai Lung sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping for a couple pf moments, before quickly regaining his composure. "Thank you." Tai Lung said. Po nodded his head. Mr. Ping looked between Tai Lung and Po. "Well then," the goose fluttered his wings for a bit. "I suppose someone should take these down to the kitchen, eh?" Ping said, waddling off, taking with him the dishes that were on the floor to the kitchen.

Po stared off after his dad before looking back at Tai Lung. "Well," he averted his eyes to the two kids, bending down and smiling reassuringly. "I guess I'll see you guys later, eh?" The two refused to meet his gaze and they suddenly took interest in the floor, the kitten doodling with her finger. Po directed a glare towards Tai Lung, who in return narrowed his eyes and shrugged, turning his interest back outside. After staring daggers at the back of the snow leopard's head, the panda stood back up, and started to make his way out. Then, stopping at the door, he looked back at the leopard.

"And one more thing, Tai Lung," Po said, a hint of a threat in his voice. "I promise that no one else will know you're here, but know this. I will do whatever it takes to protect this valley, or **anyone** _,_ from _you_." Po stole a glance at the kids, who were looking up at him with wide eyes, their faces pale.

Tai Lung narrowed his eyes, a dark look rising to his eyes. "I assure you, _panda._ I could care less about _anyone_ here, or this valley," he growled.

Po and Tai Lung glowered at each other, electricity building up in the room.

" _Ahem._ "

Both adults snapped out of their competition and turned their attention to the little pup who had intervened. The boy suddenly grew more nervous now their attention were directed towards him. "Uh, err, um… please, good sir. We are very tired from the long journey we had, and perhaps you could continue your… your conversation another time?" The pup said nervously, smiling awkwardly and fidgeting with his feet.

Po looked taken a back. He gave one last look at Tai Lung before turning and exiting the room, tightly closing the door behind.

Tai Lung turned, giving a look to the pup. The pup met his gaze for a moment before looking back down and laughing nervously.

* * *

Po closed the door behind him. It was still unbelievable that the scourge of the valley, the monster of the Jade Palace, is here and _alive._ Po ran a paw through the fur on his head. And no one was making a fuss about. And _he_ just promised to cover for him. _Groan_. Not only that, said convict was in his _home_. With _two_ _children._

Po went through all of the possibilities. His mind ventured back to what he saw in that room. When the pup had interrupted, he had been rubbing his arm and Po had noticed that there was a rather large bruise on his arm, and the way Tai Lung had acted towards the two kids the whole time. And the kitten…

Po clenched his fist, gritting his teeth as he remembered what he saw. The girl had had cuts on her paws, with a small bruise on her left cheek. _They had looked afraid…_

Po glared at the door, staring daggers into it. _Ugh, what am I doing! Someone has got to know about this. And why am I worried, I defeated Tai Lung once, surely I could do it again!_ But as Po turned back at the door, he realized something. If it is true that Tai Lung was hurting those children and holding them as hostages, risking picking a fight or alerting someone many not only prompt the criminal to hurt them even more, but also may cause him to threaten even his father. In fact, Po grimaced, that is most likely what is happening. _Dang it._ This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Po?" Po broke out of his train of thought when he heard his father's voice. He looked down to see said goose looking up at him, a bemused expression on his face. "Po. Why are you standing around like that? Is that a new technique they're teaching? Sleep standing?" Mr. Ping laughed good-heartedly as he got behind Po, trying to push him over to the small guest room. "Hah ha… well, training or not training, I'm not going to let my son catch a cold. Have you eaten? Eat something before going to bed," Mr. Ping remarked. "Honestly, it's like you grow a little thinner every da- eh?"

Ping looked up at his son, bewildered as Po kneeled down to his level and took the gooses shoulders in his paws. "Dad, you have to listen to me. I know you're scared an' you're probably worried about what may happen to me and those children. But I need you to go warn Shifu and the Furious-"

"Wait," the stunned goose intervened. "What do you mean? Why-" "Dad!" Po whisper-shouted. "We need to stop Tai Lung! He can't just stay here an' keep threatin' everyone like this forever, and certainly not until the storm passes," Po rambled, starting to walk back and forth.

"I mean, he even _attacked_ me, **twice**!"

"Po, he slapped you in the face."

" _ **An' it hurt!**_ "

"Po, please," Ping interjected, sighing tiredly and rolling his eyes at his son. "Listen to yourself, you don't even know if Tai Lung is planning on hurting anyone- _And what did I tell you about talking about other people behind their backs?_ " Po rubbed his temples tiredly, groaning a bit in frustration. "Dad, _please_ , you have to listen! This is the master of the _one thousand scrolls_ we're talkin' about! He didn't get that title for nothing. That's why we just can't ignore-"

Mr. Ping sighed as he held up a wing to hush his son, shaking his head slowly. "Alright Po, I understand what you're trying to say, _but_ we both know that you promised Tai-" " _But_ -" Ping held up a wing again to silence Po.

"Eh, I'm not finished. We both know what you promised, and _honestly,_ as the Dragon Warrior, the least you could is to keep your promises, don't you think?" Po's father then quickly lowered his voice as he motioned Po closer. "Besides, with this storm, these three are probably going to be the only customers I'll have in a while. We can't just shut down business in a time like this. He even offered to pay whatever price needed to be paid. I can't turn down an offer like that now, can I?" Po stared dumbfounded at his father as the goose waddled off, smiling like he usually he does when he knows there is a fortune waiting just around the next corner.

"Well, good night, Po," Mr. Ping said, waving his wing back at Po as he made his to his own room. "Better get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow," 'twas was the goose's last words before the door closed shut. Po just stood where he was, unbelief plastered on his face. That's it. His own father has lost his mind. What has Tai Lung done? Was this some new technique he had been learning? Mind-controlling? Po thought for a moment.

Sounded logical.

If that was the case, he had to be extra careful. Avoid eye contact. Avoid _any kind_ of contact. Contact the Furious 5. Avoid thinking too much. …Done.

Po started out the door before he was stopped as his father's words came back to him. _"…as the Dragon Warrior, the least you could is to keep your promises, don't you think?"_ Po groaned loudly as those words came tumbling down on him like the heavy rain storming outside. _"Please… I just ask one thing, I promise we will leave as soon as the storm passes, just don't tell anyone."_ Po started hitting his head against the wall in frustration.

" _I promise."_

" **AAAAAAGH!** "

 **BOOM!**

"OKAY FINE! **FINE**! I'LL KEEP IT! ON MY NAME AS THE DRAGON WARRIOR, **I PROMISED!** " Po yelled out to rain, after running out in aggravation I the middle of the valley in the rain. He panted heavily, rain dripping from his head to toe.

"Son?" Po looked back to see his father standing at the door, a towel in hand. Po allowed a relieved smile to spread across his face. "Dad." Mr. Ping smiled at his son warmly, before it turned into a scowl. "What are you doing? Shouting in the middle of the night and standing in the rain." Po sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way back in. "Dry yourself before you die of a cold, Po."

* * *

 **BOOM!**

"Ah!" The little kitten sat up in alarm. She looked around in fright from the bed where she slept with her cousin, the pup, eyes wide with anxiety.

"It's okay, kitten. There's nothing to be afraid of." The small child sighed in relief when she saw big brother- Tai Tai, sitting on the bed near the window, his back against the wall as he gazed out the window. He turned towards her direction and offered a small smile, calming her fears before returning his stare out the window. "Oh." A giggle. "But wot was it?" Tai Lung smirked as he finally turned away from the window and allowed himself to lay back on the bed, shutting his eyes.

"It seems our _host_ has finally agreed with our terms."

* * *

 _Whoo, That was exhausting. Anyways, I'll try updating every fortnight. That is… if the terms are met. Tee hee hee hee. Meaning I'll only update when a certain number of reviews required are met, because I am evil. MUAHAHAHA. So for the Chapter 4, I need 5 more reviews. Now until then, Bless you all and CHAO!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Hello people! Yes, it's an update! I can just feel the anger emanating from you for this so late update. Well, life has been getting busy. I've been having a lot of homework, even on a holiday, and I am currently directing and writing a script for a drama. So bear with me guys, hahaa._

 _Also, thanks to the people that reviewed my story so far! Thanks to_ _ **BatmanRules256, Tigergirl713, DipperPinez**_ _(Bruh), the many_ _ **Guest**_ s _and a very special thanks to_ _ **VioletAssasin1124!**_ _I thank you for the lovely threats that scared me to death especially since they were from an "assassin", so I hope you will continue to read this story ^^. (Your threats/reviews actually made me write faster)_

 _So without further hesitation, WTSP!_

* * *

Dawn broke on the Valley of Peace. The morning sun's light, which would have shown on the valley if it were on any other morning, was not visible as rain drizzled down still. Thunder echoed across the valley, frightening many villagers for the weather.

The small the Grand Master of the Jade sat by himself within the halls, meditating in the lotus position. All of his students were trying to find ways to pass the time within the palace. Crane was partaking in his favourite past time, calligraphy. Mantis and Monkey were assigned to check on supplies and such. Tigress was training in the training halls, and Viper was taking advantage of the storm to read her… "Romance novels".

Master Shifu breathed in, and then slowly exhaled, trying to calm his nerves. There was a troubling sensation within the pit of his stomach. It frustrated Shifu not to knowing what it was, but he felt a disturbance in the atmosphere, and it was not just the weather. The worst part, though, was that it was only growing.

Shifu was getting more anxious. Po had still not returned, and although it has barely been a day since the Dragon Warrior left, and Shifu knew the panda was more than capable of handling himself, he still worried. Was the hectic weather just making him paranoid? He truly hoped so.

Shifu hoped it was only because of the memories the drops of water brought with it. _"Baba!"_ A small smile. _"Look, baba! It's raining! Hahaha!" A beautiful snow leopard cub danced around in the rain, warm golden eyes gleaming._ _ **No**_.

Shifu stood from where he sat and made his way deeper within the palace, as if hoping to block out the thundering rain and the painful reality. It's too late. Everything is gone. The old master slumped visibly against his staff, ears drooping as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Too late.

* * *

 _Creak. Creak. Creeaak._

Stormy clouds covered the morning sun as Po tried his best to sneak towards the room where Tai Lung and the children stayed as quietly as possible. Of course, nothing seemed to be going his way lately. Po tip toed slowly, reaching out towards the door. He wanted to check on them and make sure Tai Lung really wasn't hurting those children. Or better, sneak them out if he can. _I just hope Tai Lung is still sleeping…_ Po hoped for the best as he reached for the door knob.

…That was a mistake.

"EEEEEEEK!" Po screamed very unmanly while literally jumping a couple of feet off the floor when the door was suddenly thrust open. Tai Lung stood at the door, looking unimpressed, though with a twinge of amusement.

"What. Are you doing?" Po was at a loss. He fidgeted nervously under Tai Lung's glare and stumbled for words. "I-I-I w-was just…" Po swallowed hard and tried to compose himself, though it was still visible to Tai Lung that he was afraid, if his shaking knees and twitching fingers were any indication. "I…I thought you would need, ya know, a wake up call coz… you know how it's always raining and cloudy, and you really can't tell if it's morning or not, so you know! Just thought, I'd help…" Po trailed off, finishing off with an awkward smile.

Tai Lung raised an eyebrow. _He_ _ **can't**_ _be serious with this._ " **Please** tell me that wasn't the best excuse you could come up with," Tai Lung said blankly, while Po was wishing he had learned a disappearing technique so he could escape this embarrassment.

"Big brother?"

Po looked behind Tai Lung to see the small boy pup from the night before, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, obviously having just woken up.

The pup stood behind Tai Lung's leg, holding on to his purple pants as he looked up sleepily at Po. Tai Lung looked down at the little pup and gave a small warm smile. "It's okay, Fang. The panda just thought he would," A pointed look at Po. "…give us a _wakeup call_ , that's all." The pup's, or _Fang's_ , lips formed a silent 'oh', giving Po a weird look. Po just chuckled nervously and tried to make some rooster noises.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo, hehe…"

Now both leopard and pup gave him 'are you crazy?' looks. Tai Lung shook his head and spoke again. "Fang, go and wake up Xue, _before he does."_ He whispered the last part. Fang nodded tiredly, before walking off, but not before giving Po one more 'you're crazy' look.

Tai Lung and Po turned back to each other before Tai Lung shook his head disbelievingly, looking away. "See? Even _he_ things you're nuts." Po laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head before he remembered something.

"Okay Tai Lung, look," Po stopped the convict as he tried to go back into the room, the latter raising his eyebrow. "What on earth are you really doing with those kids? What, why? How? …" Po trailed off as he noticed the glare Tai Lung was giving him. The ex-master sighed before turning around to look Po straight in the eye.

"Look, _Dragon Warrior,_ " Tai Lung started, spitting every word like foul venom. "If you think for a _split second_ that the _only reason_ that I'm _not_ destroying this valley or _**you**_ _,"_ Po couldn't help flinching at the harshly said words as the infamous criminal started stalking towards him, a shadow crossing over his eyes. "Is because I've done a _heel-face turn,_ then I'm sorry to break it to you, you're **dead. Wrong**."

By now Po was doing all he could to stop himself from breaking down in fear underneath the snow leopard's murderous glare. Tai Lung went on, seemingly lost in his own darker thoughts. "I still hate this valley. I still hate _**him**_ _,_ " he hissed. Po knew he was referring to Master Shifu.

Tai Lung opened his mouth to say more, but his ear then flickered, hearing a sound.

"Tai?" Tai Lung stopped his berate and turned to see a slightly scared kitten standing next to Fang, who looked a bit worried but not as frightened.

Tai Lung's expression immediately softened. He turned to the small girl and, bending down to her level, offered a gentle smile. "Xue? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" _Xue_ grew easy as she smiled back and shook her head.

Tai Lung's smile widened as he seemingly forgot Po's presence as he turned his attention to the two youngsters in front of him.

"She had a bad dream," Fang spoke up. "But I told her not to worry 'cos I would take care of her," Fang said proudly, before adding bashfully, "'Course I also told her that you would take care of us too," the pup said, beaming up Tai Lung who in turn smiled back warmly.

"See? There's no need to worry about with Fang taking care of you, eh?" Tai Lung chided Xue teasingly while rubbing the top of Fang's head, messing it up, much to the pup's amusement.

Po could not believe what he was seeing. Right there, in front of his very two eyes, was a moment of genuine care between two children and a man he never thought or even dreamed in his wildest dreams (and that's saying something) would ever feel anything other than hate and anger. Po resisted the urge to pinch himself as he looked at the scene in front of him. Tai Lung, _Tai Lung,_ one of the most dangerous threats to China and the Valley of Peace, the convict that broke free out of what was supposed to an inescapable prison made just for him that had 1000 rhino guards, the feared master of the 1000 scrolls of Kung Fu, and the man that had not only tried to take _his_ life, but also master Shifu's.

Po had struggled all night on how he was to know if Tai Lung truly was who he was made out to be. He had finally come to a conclusion.

"Tai Lung." Tai Lung visibly tensed at the mention of his name. He slowly turned around to look at the panda that now stood with a more determined stance and resolve.

"We are going to talk. Now." Tai Lung's lips twitched. He hated the panda, but he'll admit it, the panda's got guts after all.

"Fine." Po couldn't help looking surprised. He hadn't expected the leopard to agree so smoothly. He was accepting some kind of angry respond or sarcastic remark, but not easy cooperation.

"But don't accept me to be entirely cooperative." Ok, maybe cooperation was a too big of a word.

"Good enough." Tai Lung only huffed in response as he walked past Po, the two kids following closely behind. Xue stopped to look curiously at Po, who gave an unsure smile. She smiled back widely, before skipping after Tai Lung and Fang.

Po shook his head with a small smile. _This what my life has come to. These were my choices. Loving leopard convicts and adorable puppies and kittens. What's next?_

* * *

 _ **BOOM!**_

Po now sat across from Tai Lung on the dinner table while his dad and the two youngsters were in the kitchen. Electricity built in the house as the two glared daggers at one another. Finally, Po cleared his throat. Tai Lung tensed.

"Okay, first of all… Are those two your kids or not!" exclaimed Po. He had been wanting to get that off of his chest for a while.

Tai Lung bit back a retort. Is this guy serious?

"Look, panda. If you really want to know what the actual deal is between me and those two, it's my business, not yours. All you need to know is that _I_ took them in when they needed me, but they are **not** my offspring." Tai Lung huffed in annoyance.

Po sighed quietly in relief. Good, so he wasn't their actual father. For a minute there, he was having trouble imagining Tai Lung…

Po mentally shook his head. He is _not_ going to think about it.

"Okay, next question," Po regained his composure. "How are you still alive!?"

Mr. Ping gave Po a look he waddled past the two adults. "Po, you don't just ask people why they're still alive."

Po went on. "I mean, come on! How? Even _you_ thought it would kill you."

Tai Lung growled annoyance. "I'm just as lost as you are, _panda._ One minute my life was flashing before my eyes, the next, I wake up in the middle of nowhere!" He calmed down a bit. "But you're right, I _am_ supposed to be dead. Oogway himself said that the Wushi finger hold immediately sends a person to the spirit world, yet…" Tai Lung trailed off as he appeared to be thinking deeply.

Po suddenly felt the weight of Tai Lung's words on him. _Dead._ Tai Lung was supposed to be _dead._ He _killed_ Tai Lung. Po held back a shiver as he realised that he nearly, _supposedly,_ killed another person. Even though Po knew that Tai Lung was evil and had to stopped, that still did not stop that bit of guilt blooming inside of him. He had gotten lost in the moment. He got cocky and…

Po shook his head. No, he _had_ to do it, there was no other choice. But as Po looked up at the seemingly _killed_ snow leopard, he mentally berated himself. Why on earth is he scowling himself for killing someone when that someone was right in front of him and _not_ dead? Idiot.

Suddenly a small Bengal kitten and Husky pup bounced on Tai Lung, giggling all the while, the two completely covered in flour.

"Surprise!" "Look Tai Tai! We're covered in warm snow!" The two giggled. Tai Lung laughed out loud at the two's antics. "Oh? Well, a snow leopard can adapt in either snow! Ha!"

Tai Lung suddenly stood with the two cubs still hanging onto him. He grabbed the closer of the two, which unfortunately was Fang, and started tickling him, burying his muzzle in the pup's tummy.

"Hahahaa!" the husky started laughing uncontrollably while his cousin laughed, dangling from Tai Lung's head. When the older leopard grew tired of amusing the two, he stood back and straightened his back. "Okay, that's enough fun for today. Go back and help Mr. Ping in the kitchen. I'm sure you two made a mess in there."

"Awwe." Xue whined as Tai Lung removed her from his shoulder and set her next to her cousin. "How do you even know we made a mess in there?"

"Because…" Tai Lung crouched down and rubbed some of the flour off Xue's head. "You are covered from head to toe with, _warm snow._ Now skedaddle with you." Tai Lung said laughingly, watching the two then run back into the kitchen, giggling the whole way.

Tai Lung suddenly remembered that a certain panda was still in the room. As he looked back at said panda, he immediately turned away when he saw him grinning back like a moronic fool.

Trying to hold at least a bit of dignity, the leopard started back into the room he stayed in. "I was pretending." The leopard said before disappearing upstairs, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Po merely smirked in amusement. "Suuuuuuure…" Maybe he should stick around and keep and eye on the leopard. _Actually, now that I think about it…_

Po now stood with a new resolve. Maybe the snow leopard was _not_ what he claimed to be. Whether the criminal wants it or not, Po was going to change a few things.

* * *

 _Okay, is it just me, or are my chapters getting longer and longer? Huh. Anyways thanks again to you guys for reading my stories. I love you all and I know you all love me(Psh, as if). And, you guys should know the rules by now, 6 more reviews for the next update. Again, sorry for the late update but LIFE. Man, you can't escape it. So I'll try to be more diligent with this so I can also stay in touch with school._

 _Also, check out my website on Devianart here , and if you guys want a clear picture of the two adorable fur balls, check them out here /d9wulwr_

 _Anyways, Chao and stay tuned for WTSP._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:_** _It's so dark. I'm so tired. To lazy to write this... THANKYOU AND ENJOY..._

 _ZZZ..._

* * *

"So how exactly did you meet those kids?"

Tai Lung groaned. It had been only two days since that night the panda found him in the valley of peace, and already Oogway's _Dragon Warrior_ was engaging him in annoying chatter like a gossiping housewife.

Tai Lung tiredly rubbed his face. He should have known the panda was up to something when he abruptly awoken them and _a bit too cheerfully_ invited them for breakfast. Now here he was, sitting across said panda over a bowl of soup. While the panda sure was taking this opportunity to drill him with questions, Xue and Fang were in the kitchen, probably stealing spoonfuls from Mr. Ping's soup. Tai Lung scowled as he shoved the soup filled spoon into his mouth, ignoring the panda across him.

When Tai Lung didn't respond, Po pouted. "Well?" Tai Lung growled. This panda was not going to leave him alone, was he?

Sighing in defeat, the ex-convict tried to get more comfortable in the small chair he was in. Looking at the soup before him, occasionally taking a sip, he contemplated how to start. He looked up at Po, who looked back expectantly.

"We had something in common, call it what you may. Scars, dejection, privation, perhaps even solitude, that's up to you." Po tilted his head wonderingly. Tai Lung took a deep breath and began.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Black. That was all Tai Lung could see. A seemingly endless world of darkness surrounded him. Soon, though, he started to hear a sound. It seemed to come from distance, the sound of water crashing unto a surface. It gave the impression of coming closer more and more, and with it, a light followed, enveloping him.

Tai Lung slowly opened his eyes. He looked around blinking, trying to clear his eye-sight. He was laying on a bank surrounded by greenery. Next to him, a waterfall thundered down, before peacefully turning into a placid river that flowed near beside him.

He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. Every bit of his body hurt. For a while he couldn't think, not knowing where he was or what was happening. Suddenly everything came back to him. From when he broke free from his hellish prison to being humiliated by the flabby panda.

Tai Lung growled as he grabbed his throbbing head. He remembered that panda, that _false warrior._ He had used the Wushi finger hold on him, hadn't he? Then what happened to him? _'Where am I?'_

Tai Lung slowly stood up, clutching his right arm as pain shot up through it. Growling in pain, he looked around at where he was. He was in a small clearing in some sort of forest. It all seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't understand it however, how was he still alive? Looking around, there was no evidence of anyone else being here before. No tracks or scent, which meant he wasn't dragged here. Tai Lung glared up at the sky, as though a certain deceased master would be there, watching. "So, _Master Oogway._ Your _chosen one_ was not able to finish me in the end, could he? _Ha_!" Subsequently Tai Lung soon realized that the arm he was clutching was the one the panda had held in what had had been his last moments. Tai Lung couldn't help but growl even more. _'I am going to kill that panda.'_

The snow leopard looked down at himself and hissed. His body was covered entirely in deep cuts and wounds. Swaying a bit as he tried to move his legs, the ex-convict staggered towards the river.

* * *

After washing his wounds, Tai Lung started looking for any other signs of civilization. He had found a path that lead out of the small clearing. Before long, he came across a small farmhouse, its residents nowhere to be seen. Washing lines were set up beside it, with numerous garments draping over them.

Tai Lung was about to pass through when he noticed a particular cloak hanging on of the washing lines. It was plain. Simply coloured a dark blue. After a moment's hesitation, he made his way towards it and plucked it from the line.

* * *

Tai Lung understood that whether people believed him dead or not, he needed to keep out of sight and away from attention. …Until he killed that panda of course.

The inky cloak served his purpose well. The hood hid his face, and the large garment covered his large figure. Now, to figure out where he was and acquire information about what happened to him.

Tai Lung kept following the path hoping that it would lead him somewhere, **anywhere.** So far there had been no other signs of life around. Tai Lung was starting to debate whether he really was alive or was dead and in the spirit realm. He would not be surprised if was the latter. Tai Lung surveyed his surroundings. He couldn't but feel… _at home,_ which confused him greatly mind you.

Before long, he started to hear distant voices as he came to a crossroad. He looked to his right to see a group of people, consisting of pigs and geese, moving towards his direction. They could not have known who he was already, so he stood his ground.

When they finally got close to him, the pig in the front, who Tai Lung assumed to be the one leading the company, stopped and waved at him.

"Why, hello. You must be new around here. Never seen someone like you about before." Tai Lung hesitated for a moment before inclining his head in response. The pig grinned back. "Well, good meeting you, stranger. You know, if you're new, we're heading towards the nearby village to deliver some supplies. Perhaps you would like to join us for the trip?" After a moment of thought, Tai Lung nodded his head in agreement. Might as well travel with them for a while until he could figure out where he was.

Most of the company tried to make conversation by asking questions about the weather or etc., but Tai Lung would always answer in short worded sentences, never talking much.

After some time they finally reached the village, and as Tai Lung squinted to get better look at it, recognition started to hit him.

Once they entered the village, Tai Lung finally remembered why the surroundings had been so proverbial. This was the Valley of Change. He had come with Shifu here as a young cub to receive training from the master here, many years ago.

Tai Lung cringed at the memory. _'Well look how_ _that_ _has turned out.'_

"Hey." Tai Lung snapped out of his darkening thoughts to look at the pig leader. "I suppose this is where we part ways now. So long stranger! Don't get too lost, okay!" The pig laughed as he and company moved off elsewhere. Tai Lung harrumphed before turning and making his way across the village. Whilst he inspected the village, he noticed how much had altered. Years ago, this was a thriving village, popular for their fresh water and vegetation, its inhabitants that were a joyous people. Now, as Tai Lung looked at the majority of villagers wearing beggar clothes and the stench in the air, that no longer seemed to be the case.

As Tai Lung approached the middle of the village, he bent his head in pity. Where a clear, beautiful fountain once flowed, a grimy, dirty pool lay. So much truly have changed, haven't it? Ironic to the valley's name, but _why?_

Tai Lung turned his head to find a beggar sitting against a wall nearby. "Forgive me," The beggar, a jackal, turned towards Tai Lung tiredly.

"What happened to this place? Where is the master of this valley?"

The jackal laughed coldly before replying. "Don't you know? That 'oh so mighty' Master Boa has all but abandoned this village." Tai Lung narrowed his eyes as he stood before the jackal before asking, "What do you mean?"

The jackal looked up at the cloaked figure before going on. "This used to a prosperous village, Master Boa helped this village grow into a beautiful valley. Heck, she practically created the Valley of Change. Under her care and wisdom, we flourished." The jackal stopped for a moment before going on. "But then, one day, about 4 years from now, around the same time Tai Lung was killed, she disappeared." Tai Lung held back a snarl. He was presumed dead for **4 years**? And he has finally just known about it now? _'_ _ **What**_ _ **happened**_ _to me? A coma?'_

Tai Lung snapped out of his reverie to look back down at the jackal. _But Master Boa? Gone?_ "What happened to her?"

The jackal shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "No one knows. One day she was up there in her monastery, the next, _gone._ " The jackal took up a more saddened expression before it hardened again. "No one knew why she left, or even what happened to her, but ever since the wench disappeared we've been invaded by bandits ever since. Our waters have turned to filth, crops to dung, this valley is nothing now."

The jackal coughed sickly. "Whatever we had left to go on with are taken by bandits time and time again. I hope that wench of a snake never shows her face here again. Ha, unless she's rotting somewhere more suitable for her right now. Serves the who-"

The beggar yelped as he was suddenly tugged upwards by the front collar of his shirt. Tai Lung glared intensely at the jackal as he held him up with one paw, clutching his collar tightly in his fist. "If I ever…" Tai Lung growled threateningly, the jackal whimpering in fear. "Hear you refer to Master Boa again as some… _**filth,**_ " Tai Lung looked straight at the jackal, his voice a low growl. "I'll make sure to put you out of your misery… _understand?_ " The jackal gulped before bobbing his head up and down. "Good." Tai Lung let the beggar fall back down to the ground.

Tai Lung turned around to leave to see he had attracted a number of attention. Ignoring them, the snow leopard moved elsewhere.

As Tai Lung's feet moved to a familiar location, his mind wandered back when he had first arrived here.

" _Now, Tai Lung. This is Master Boa. One of the strongest masters in China. Say your greetings," instructed Shifu as the small cub by his side hesitated to come out from behind him. They had arrive in the Valley of Change so that he may receive some training from the master here. Tai Lung and Master Shifu stood in front of the master's residence, the said master before them._

 _Tai Lung peeked out from behind Shifu, clearly intimidated by the large snake in front of him._

 _Master Boa was the biggest snake-_ _ **animal**_ _he had ever seen. She had to be about 40 feet long, with a brown large body that was wider than…_ _than Oogway's shell!_

 _When Shifu received no response from the cub, he nudged Tai Lung forward. As Tai Lung came face to face with the large snake, he immediately froze with fear. He couldn't move his legs or his arms. Master Boa, sensing the cub's predicament, chuckled. Tai Lung whimpered._

 _He was paralyzed with fear._

" _Well, what have we here?" Master Boa leaned down towards the cub. For a moment the boy flinched, thinking he was going to be eaten. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes. Master Boa simply smiled warmly at him, amusement twinkling in her eyes. "Oh, are you well, dear? I know I'm scary, but you'll get used to me. I am to be your new teacher after all, hmm." The boa smiled._

 _Tai Lung instantly relaxed. Something about the giant seemed to make him feel welcome. He found himself returning the snake's smile. Now that he was closer, Tai Lung noticed strange lighter brown patterns going down the snake's backside. What was odd though, was the fact that they seemed foreign, nothing similar to anything Chinese._

 _Master Boa smiled more at the cub's change in perception. "I am Master Boa, protector of this Valley, and you must be?" Tai Lung perked up and struggled for words for the nice snake lady. "Well, I, um… am,"_

 _An 'ahem' from Shifu knocked the cub back into his senses, to master Boa's amusement. "Um, Tai Lung, ma'am. My name is Tai Lung." Tai Lung bowed in respect to the larger master._

 _Master Boa smiled warmly and nodded her large head in return. "Greetings, Tai Lung. Today, you are my student."_

…

Tai Lung stopped abruptly as he stared ahead. Where Master Boa's monastery usually stood on a hill just outside of the village, with its simple domed shape structure made simply of leaves and wood, now lay burnt ruins, ashes blackening the once green grass around it.

A passing villager saw the cloaked stranger's shock and thought she should explain. "The bandits brought that place down when they attacked. They took everything in it and even spoke against lady Boa, mocking her as a coward."

Tai Lung's paw tightened into a fist. Gritting his teeth, he asked, "Where did they come from?" The sheep looked up at him with widened eyes. It seemed more of an order than a question, but was he really thinking of going after them? "They are a vicious band," she said stammering. "Other masters tried to fight them and failed, they show no mercy-"

" **Where.** "

The sheep gulped. "They… they are a group of wolves, sir, called the Moon Clan." She pointed a hoof towards a path farther behind the broken monastery that lead into a forest. "They appeared from the Silent Forest, it will be difficult to track them down…" The sheep trailed off as the stranger was no longer by her side. She looked back to see that he had already started making his way into the forest. No preparations, no other questions, who was he?

Tai Lung stormed in long strides towards the forest, body tense with anger. _Anyone to dare curse Master Boa…_ He glared ahead, eyes blazing intensely. _Will not live another day._

* * *

 _THE END. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT. NO ONE KNOWS. LOL. Anyways if any of you are wondering what Master Boa looks like please follow this link here /d9yiicl NOW GIVE ME SEVEN REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT INSTALLATION! XD Lol. Sorry for the rushed notes, but thankyou to all for reviewing and faving. Happy days to you. ^^  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_First of all. Many deep apologies. It has been forever, I know... But exams have just finished and even then assignments keep coming even though I have no idea what I am doing._ _I didn't do that well in my mid-years too, and my mom beat me. Ha ha ha, I still have the bruises too._ _But, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER!_

* * *

"Ha ha! Sure fun scufflin' with them peasants, ay Chao?"

"Ye get that right, Dong. Can't wait tah git my paws on some of them _valuables_ again, _eh_?"

A lone black wolf stood on top of a large rock while laughter erupted from a group of wolves a few feet from him beneath the night sky. A sign of a crescent moon with a vertical cut across it was etched on his shoulder plate. He wore a slightly armoured cloak, its black cape fluttering slightly in the evening wind. The suit was made for free movement, allowing the wearer to be agile and silent, yet reinforced enough with dark steel to guard from skilled attacks. The uniform of the feared Night Shadow Clan.

Ever since the disappearance of the protector of the Valley of Change, they had acted quickly. Taking advantage of the situation, the clan had assigned _him_ to carry out this mission. Find _it_ , and bring it to the clan. To their _Master_. The wolf growled as the group of wolves he was unfortunately assigned with exploded once more in guffaws and hollers. Of all the wolf classes in their clan, why was he assigned with the _omijia class_? He was chosen because he was the Bei ta. Smart. Quick. He understood why they gave him the omijias, higher classed wolves were much more within the clan, but why did the omijia have to be such _imbeciles?_ Having enough, he turned his head around to glare at the guffawing expressions of the lower classed wolves.

"I understand you are all tired and hate to be out here in the cold," The Bei ta drawled lowly yet loud enough for everyone to hear. "But I swear that if I hear so much as a **peep** from any of you, I promise this will be the **last night you'll ever have to endure!** "

The whole group fell deathly. They were foolhardy and impudent, but they feared their leader. They knew better than to give him any more reason to have them all slaughtered that very night, as he very much could. Especially since things had been progressing less than well enough. He may not speak much, but it's always the quiet ones that one had to look for.

Dong, a light brown wolf, chuckled nervously. "Well, we _have_ managed to do well, boss. I mean, we even caught a few exotics, _right_?" A small series of chuckles dispersed around the group.

The Bei ta growled at the wolf, immediately silencing him. " _ **Managed well?**_ _"_ Dong audibly gulped. "As long as we don't have that relic, we are nowhere _near managing well!_ " Roaring out the final words, the Bei ta snatched a dagger from his belt and forcefully threw it at the wolf that had spoken up. The knife closely grazed his cheek as it stuck onto the tree right behind him.

Dong swore that he saw his reflection and life flash before his eyes on the steel of that dagger.

Now all the wolves whimpered fearfully, most of them shuffling at least a couple of feet away from the angered Bei ta. Chao, a wolf with darker brown fur glared rebelliously toward their leader before smirking fiendishly. "The boss seems very frustrated, maybe we should give that girl we caught to help him vent, eh?" Chao suggested to one wolf, purposely making sure he was loud enough for everyone, including their leader, to hear, even as he pretended to be whispering. The wolf laughed with mirth until he saw the look their Bei ta was giving them. The black wolf continued to scowl at the two before turning around, his back facing them.

"Do whatever you want with the captives. I expect you all back at the camp before the midnight hour, is that understood?" When all he received was grumbling and muttering, he snarled loudly snapping his jaws viciously to get their attention. " _Is that understood?_ " When he glanced back to see them all bobbing their head up and down and whimpering in affirmative and fear, he bared his teeth one more time before disappearing into the trees and vegetation, the night making him appear invisible in the shadows.

Chao groaned exasperatedly as he leaned back against a large boulder, closing his eyes. "What's his problem? He thinks just cos he's the Bei ta that he can boss us around… I'll show him," he grumbled. The wolf across him smirked. "Oh? And when will ya get to showing him anything at all?" Chao harrumphed with a confident air. "Well, let's just say that he best not show himself back hea' any time soon..."

"That's too bad, you may want to have your mind changed about that."

Chao's eyes snapped open. He didn't know _anyone_ within the clan with _that_ voice. Chao scrambled up and away just in time for the boulder he had been leaning against to be burst into dust and pebbles as a figure forcefully destroyed with an outstretched leg. The omijias all backed up nervously as the dust from the destroyed rock started to settle, revealing a rather large individual, clad in a dark cloak. Chao tried to keep himself together as he stared dumbfounded at the shattered rock pieces where he once sat. "W-who do you think you are?" he said, having recovered from his shock as he now stood at the offensive, baring his teeth at the stranger.

Tai Lung observed the wolves before him. They were dirty and unkempt. Most of them had tattered ears and stunk horribly. From experience, he could tell these wolves were of low ranking, most likely omijias. He couldn't help but scowl a bit. _These imbeciles were the ones responsible for the damage in the valley?_ Tai Lung began to chuckle lowly, causing some of the wolves to grow nervous. Chao gulped before baring his teeth threateningly. "Hey, wha'chu laughing for, eh? Somethin' funny?" he growled.

Tai Lung stood loosely as he laughed quietly, his shoulders visibly trembling with a sort of eagerness. "Ah, nothing. Simply wondering what a group of dirty _pups_ were doing out here so late and past their beauty sleep." Tai Lung's eyes glowed with a vile mirth.

The wolves snarled angrily at the stranger, all of them now taking offensive stances. Dong started making his way to Tai Lung. Gripping the knife he was nearly killed with that night, the wolf pointed the sharp tip at Tai Lung's chest menacingly. "Do you know who you're dealing with? Eh? We're the wolves of the Night Shadow Clan, so ya better start shoving back those words before we make ya."

Tai Lung narrowed his eyes at the knife then at the wolf holding it. The canine wasn't at all intimidating. Tai Lung was more than a head taller than the wolf, or any of the omijias. "Really? I was starting to thinking that you must have been some filthy dog missing his mother's milk."

The wolf's pupils turned into slits as he snarled loudly in anger. With a bark, he thrust the dagger forward. Tai Lung moved swiftly to side as the weapon went past him. He grabbed the blade's edge and quickly jabbed it backwards, right back into the wolf's face, knocking him unconscious. The rest of the wolves suddenly began moving in action as they started attacking Tai Lung all at once.

Smirking, Tai Lung dodged downwards as a wolf swung a club at him, only to hit his fellow wolf right in the face. Tai Lung gave a hard kick at a wolf's head. Hitting another with the back of his fist. Catching two fists coming either side of his face, Tai Lung pulled onto their arms and threw the punches right into the other's faces, knocking them both out. Tai Lung jumped back and did a backward flip as four wolves tried attacking him at once, injuring themselves instead. As he landed back onto the ground, Chao charged towards him, a sword raised as he roared in rage. Sidestepping out the weapon's way and momentarily blinding the wolf with his cloak, Tai Lung snatched the weapon out of the wolf's paws and then proceeded to use the hilt to knock the wolf right out of consciousness.

When Tai Lung no longer sensed anymore approaching enemies, he straightened himself up, letting the blade in his paw drop down to the ground. He turned around to see one more wolf, Dong, whimpering on the ground while looking up at him in fear. When Tai Lung started to move towards him, Dong yelped. "P-please, c'mon man, I give up!" he whined, his tail between his legs. When the stranger's eyes, which was the only thing he could make out underneath that hood, did not change their cold expression and kept stalking towards him, he whimpered more and started backing away. Not long, the distance ran out and his back met the base of a tree. He panicked as he looked at the cloaked figure now towering right in front of him. Bending down on one knee, Tai Lung glowered at the cowering canine.

Extracting his claws and holding one up Dong's chin, in which the wolf responded by swallowing hard in dread, Tai Lung made sure that the wolf understood the situation.

"Tell your _Night Shadow Clan_ that if I ever see, hear or even _smell_ you fleabags in the Valley of Change _ever_ again," Tai Lung drawled, darkly lacing his words with a warning. "Well." Suddenly, Tai Lung snarled as he pulled his claw back and swiped them towards Dong. The wolf yelped and ducked just in time for the tree behind him to be ultimately destroyed instead of him, with now only a stump remaining as the top of the tree collapsed on the other side.

Scrambling to the side away from Tai Lung in utter fear, the wolf dared one more glance at the stranger. Tai Lung stood back up and chuckled darkly, before his voice became cold as his back faced the canine. "Go before I change my mind about your worth to live."

Whining in terror, the wolf scrambled to get on all fours as he started running away as fast as he could. The other wolves had regained their consciousness and needed only to look around themselves to get the point, following Dong with just as much urgency, carrying their faint companions with them as they called a retreat.

Tai Lung snarled at the backs of the retreating dogs. He tried to regain control over his breathing as he attempted to calm himself, unclenching his fists when his paws started to bleed. He had to force himself not to go after them and finish what he had originally planned to do. But this place held too many memories, with one in particular responsible for his change in plans.

Shaking his head from side to side and finally getting his breathing under control, Tai Lung straightened himself out before he turned around and started making his way back to the village. All of a sudden, he heard a sound coming from a way behind him. Walking back, his ears perked when he heard once again what sounded like a whimper coming from the ground near next to him. He looked down to see a box shaped object lying there. Bending down on one knee, he examined it. It was a cage. A sheet covered it, but he knew there was something in it. A cry rang out again before it was stifled. Lifting the sheet off, he was surprised to see two cubs huddled inside.

A small kitten and a pup sat inside, holding onto each other as they looked back at him with widened eyes. They both looked filthy and scrawny, as if they had not eaten for days. Their dirty clothes were tattered and torn. Bruises and marks were apparent on their skins. Tai Lung grimaced.

 _They were beaten._

Growling with a renewed hatred, Tai Lung swore that the next time he saw those dogs, they would _pay._

A frightened whimper snapped Tai Lung out of his darkening thoughts. He looked back at the two cubs. The smaller kitten was now crying weakly as she buried her face in the pup's chest, who was still looking up at him in dread. Realizing he had to do something presently, Tai Lung easily broke the bolt that kept the cage locked and opened the door. Even as the door swung open, the cubs hesitated as they looked up at him cautiously. Sighing, Tai Lung stood back up and walked a small distance from the cage. "They are gone. They won't hurt you anymore." Looking back at the two, he asked, "Where are your parents?" When all he received were diverted eyes and depressed expressions, he turned his head away and growled quietly. They did not say a word but their eyes spoke more volumes than words ever could. _Their parents are dead._

Swallowing back a growing anger, he forced his voice to be as calm as possible. "You cannot stay here forever." Turning back towards them, he nodded as he silently urged them to come out. When they hesitated once more, he chuffed to let them know he was becoming impatient. "Hurry. The wolves may return."

Finally, at the mentioning of the wolves, the pup slowly crawled out first as the kitten followed closely behind. When they hesitated to move any closer, Tai Lung turned towards the direction of the village and started moving. Knowing that without a choice, they would follow, he walked slowly as the cubs staggered from behind.

When he heard a faint cry, he looked back to see the kitten had collapsed, and the pup was trying his best to help her up. But days without food or energy drained at their strength and abilities. Breathing out through his snout, he walked back up and kneeled next to the small cubs. Ignoring their hesitance and trembling frames, he picked them both up and continued back on the trail, now with them in his arms.

They truly have been weary, for the next he checked on them, they had both fallen fast asleep. Their soft snores indicated a relief from pain and a past length of time without rest.

* * *

Po stared expectantly at the leopard across him. His head was propped up with his paws, his elbows on the table, mouth gaping a bit as he stared wide eyed in amazement.

Tai Lung had finished his meal and was now examining his claws, rubbing them against his chest after a while as he sat casually, one leg crossed over the other in relaxation as if he had not just described what most would call a dark and distraught memory.

"That's it?" Po asked flabbergasted. "That can't be it. There's gotta be more!" Tai Lung stopped examining his claws and looked up at Po indifferently. "What more are you expecting?"

"I don't know," Po replied intently. "I mean, that's how you met them, but what about after that?" Po went on before Tai Lung could even think of a reply. "And what about those wolves? Did you meet them? What happened to the kids before you rescued them? And master Boa? What happened to her? I've heard about her, but only vaguely. And-"

" _Panda_."

Po reluctantly stopped, though obviously still eager to hear more. But underneath Tai Lung's annoyed glare, he slowly shut his mouth and sat back down, having stood up from his chair during his rambling.

Sighing, Tai Lung shook his head in disbelief before speaking. " _That_ , is a story for another time." Feigning a yawn, Tai Lung stretched before standing. "What do you have in this place for training anyway, by the way?" he asked, looking around.

"B-but," Po stammered in disbelief that the leopard really was just going to end a story like that. "Not now, panda," Tai Lung said, cutting him off. "Just tell me, _where do you train?_ It's been a while since I trained, and I don't like being…" A glance at Po's belly. " _…out of it_ , you know…"

Snapping out of his disappointed thoughts that Tai Lung was defiantly _not_ going to finish what happened anytime soon, Po brightened up at the idea of learning how the leopard trained. "Oh yeah!" Motioning the leopard to follow him, he continued. "Back then I would _try_ *cough* *cough* to train in here," Po opened a door that lead within a spacious room that Tai Lung had not noticed before. Looking around, Tai Lung noticed throwing stars scattered on the floor, dents on the wall above them an indication that whoever threw them was not that good at aiming. He noticed a pathetic looking punching bag in the middle of the room, hanging from the ceiling with only a thread of a robe holding it up. A few sticks lay on the ground, but that was all.

Looking around with slight disappointment, he noticed the panda staring at him expectantly, waiting for his reaction. Feeling a bit sympathetic for the bear, Tai Lung _tried_ to give an _honest_ opinion.

"Well, it's…" Hesitation. "Orthodox." Po took it in stride. "I have no idea what that means- but I guess it's settled then!" Grinning, Po poked his head out the door. "Dad!" Po called. "You don't mind Tai Lung using the backroom where I used to practise? He asked if he could train!"

"Of course, of course. Just don't hurt yourselves… _Again_!" Po chuckled nervously when Tai Lung gave him a questioning look. They were about head in when they heard the quick padding of a pair of feet coming closer. " _TAAAAAAAAAIIII!"_

Tai Lung moaned as he prepared for what he knew would be coming. "Ohhhh…" " _TAI!_ "

Tai Lung groaned as he was suddenly tackled by two clumps of fur. "Tai! Its training! Training!" Xue and Fang exclaimed together as they laid on top of Tai Lung, the cat beneath them lamenting.

Po gave a Tai Lung a look in which Tai Lung returned with a glare when he noticed. "This happens too often…" "Come on, Tai! Time to train! Train!" When Po still looked at him expectantly, Tai Lung sighed. "Okay, let's get it over with already… I already feel fat." Tai Lung dragged his way within the room with the two cubs still hanging onto him. The two giggled as they still held on.

Po smirked as he watched the trio. His smirked disappeared, however, when Tai Lung's words finally registered into his mind. "Wait… what's wrong with feeling fat?" Po yelled, running after the triad. "I take offense in that statement!"

* * *

 _Well, there you go. I know I'm not that good at drawing fight scenes, but use all that imaginative powers you guys have and I'm sure you'll have absolute no trouble. Ha ha ha. Thanks and please review. Any advice is criticism is welcome._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note_ : **_Hey guys. Yeaah real sorry for the late update. Real sorry. It's just- it's nearly exams and I've been under pressure and I'm to study so I could have a life and I'm even working on a novel soooo ya know. Normal stuff. Anyway here's a somewhat lengthy chapter for you guys, honestly it's done for a few days and I probably should have posted it sooner buuuut, heh. Better late than never. Hahaha._

 _Anyways, thanks for you people for reviewing my fanfiction. You special, special people. Yes, **you**. Anyhow, here's When the Storm Passes._

* * *

Cold the night was as the storm thundered still upon the Valley of Peace. The sun, although hidden by the ever looming clouds of the storm, had long vanished into the horizon, the skies darker and the inhabitants of the valley using blankets and sheets to gain as much warmth as possible.

Using Po's training room, Po and Tai Lung had spent the entire day training. Well, more of Tai Lung than Po. Po had spent most of the time switching between simply staring at awe at the methods of Tai Lung's training (some he had called brutal), and playing with Xue and Fang. Now, they had just finished some of Mr. Ping's noodle soup, and Tai Lung sent the cubs to sleep, though, not without retaliation, of course.

"But brother! We're not tired."

"Yeah! *Hic* I wanna *Hic* stay up too! *Hic*"

Tai Lung growled in irritation. He had spent the last hour or so chasing them around the small noodle shop all the while trying not to break anything, and now he had to listen to their pathetic whining as he carried them over his shoulders to their room. If that had not been trouble enough, the panda spent that entire time just standing around and laughing his fatty face off. _''Really! He could have at least done something to help. At least the goose helped in keeping some things from breaking. Well I suppose it's because it_ _ **is**_ _ **his**_ _things, but still…'_

Tai Lung casted a glare toward Po who was covering his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laugh at no avail.

Growling, Tai Lung scowled at the whining pup on his right shoulder. "Fang, you _are_ tired. You've been yawning your big mouth for the past hour- Do _not_ attempt to deny it!"

Fang quickly shut his mouth before he could retort, deciding it's better to listen than have to have Tai either ground him or throw him out in the rain. He didn't like either of those options. So instead, he decided to give it up for now and simply yawned in response as he hanged limply from Tai Lung's shoulder.

Hearing another hiccup from the kitten on his left, Tai Lung turned his head to look at Xue. The kit was obviously bone tired and was hiccupping nonstop, yet the tiny thing still attempted a pout with her arms crossed in front of her. Although usually Tai Lung would find it amusing, he was getting tired of their hyperactive antics and they were going to bed whether they liked it or not.

"Xue. Don't give me that look. Your eyes are tired, your nose is running, you're getting hiccups, and you're shaking like a leaf from the cold."

" _Achoo_!"

"My point exactly. Now go to sleep you two."

Kicking the door close behind him, Tai Lung dropped the cubs onto their bed, the two finally relenting at the contact of warm sheets and pillows. Tucking them both in and watching them finally give in and close their eyes tiredly, Tai Lung couldn't help but be thankful that he had shut the door behind. Or else the panda might've have seen the small smile that made its way across the ex-convict's face.

Opening the door, Tai Lung took one last look towards the cubs as they lay nestled in their beds. The rain pelted hard on the roof but at least they were warm. Slowly, Tai Lung shut the door behind him, missing the small smile and fluttering of eyes as Fang watched the retreating shadow of Tai Lung.

* * *

"I'm glad we met Tai, Xue."

Xue looked up at her cousin. "It's like having a family again." Xue smiled tiredly yet happily as she nodded in response. "Yea…" The cubs closed their eyes as they stopped fighting the tiredness.

"Home…"

* * *

Tai Lung barely shut the door before Po exploded with _coos_ and _awes_.

"Oh my spices, that was adorable! Those kids really do love you, don't they?" Po looked unbelievingly at Tai Lung for a moment before resuming his series of chuckles and snickers.

Tai Lung saw Mr. Ping pass them from the corner of his eye, the goose making his own way to his own room to rest. Growing more irritated at the bear's continuous teases and jokes, Tai Lung kept walking forward. Making his way around the small house, Tai Lung had no real destination in mind only that he hoped that the panda would soon grow tired of keeping up with him and leave him be. However, Po persuaded him still as he managed to catch up with the snow leopard's large steps.

"You must really make a great dad. Are you sure they aren't your real kids?" A glare his way. "Hey, just sayin'. I ain't judging you. I'm just throwing it out there. And how have you managed to raise them so well this entire time? How long have you three travelled together?"

In response, the snow leopard only remained silent and refused to acknowledge Po's presence. Po had to speed up to keep up with the ex-convict, the latter having increased speed in his stride.

Ignorant to the snow leopard's growing ire, Po would not stop in his opinions of the warrior.

"To think that this whole time everyone - including me, pictured you as this dark and cold demon snow leopard. Hah, who would've known that there _was_ a kind, soft and _good_ side to you, Tai Lung?"

Po nearly knocked into Tai Lung as the larger cat abruptly halted in front of him. Confused, Po could only see the leopard's back as Tai Lung tightened his paws into fists, his form tense and trembling. His breathing becoming ragged, Tai Lung summoned all his will and control to keep himself from attacking the panda. It wouldn't help his reliant situation any better.

Gritting his teeth in irritation, Tai Lung slowly turned himself around to look at the bear behind him, trying with all his might not to lash out at the bear as he glared at him.

Suddenly, looking at Tai Lung's darkened face, Po knew that he might have pushed it a bit too far.

" _You…_ " Tai Lung managed to growl out. " _ **You…**_ _"_ Taking a step forward towards the panda, Tai Lung only narrowed his eyes in growing frustration as the bear looked up at him in fear. Gritting his fangs and growling, Tai Lung spoke icily.

"You… know _**nothing**_ about me, _or_ my **life** before **this** ," he raged, his eyes glowing in anger and his pupils narrowed into slits, Po shook just from the sound of his voice, taking steps back when Tai Lung took one forward.

"You may be the _Dragon Warrior_ , but I always saw life different from you, I _**lived**_ a different life from you!" Tai Lung trembled with long held in rage as he snarled at Po. "And if you think that you have any authority to assume that you know _anything_ about me, than hear this, _Dragon Warrior._ " Po gulped.

"If you ever do something as _stupid_ as to assume to know anything about me, then I'll make sure you never will!"

Po dodged his head in time for Tai Lung's fist to be lunged at him, then flinched fearfully at the impact it made with the wall behind him, causing a small tremor.

Realizing he had shut his eyes, Po slowly opened them only to catch his breath as he saw Tai Lung's fist. The punch made a sizeable crater in the wall, but fortunately did not appear to cause too much damage on the house's structure. But what had really disturbed Po was the blood that now oozed from Tai Lung's paw. He had clenched his fist so much that his unsheathed claws cut into his paws.

Had he upset him that much?

Po didn't have time to ponder as Tai Lung straightened himself, removing his fist from the wall after a moment. Having calmed down at a certain degree, Tai Lung stared straight at the ample crack on the wall- refusing to meet Po's stare.

"Send my apologies to Mr. Ping, would you?"

Turning on his heel, Tai Lung walked away and disappeared around the next corner, declining towards being bothered anymore for the night, leaving Po frozen where he stood, staring at the small blood droplets on the ground.

* * *

Po sat slumped in his room. After cleaning up the small blood on the floor and managing to hide the damage in the wall with a houseplant, he'd eaten whatever was in the kitchen to take his mind off what had happened.

' _It certainly didn't work',_ Po thought grimly as he stuffed another bun into his mouth.

He thought of what Tai Lung had said before, and why he had suddenly lost his patience. Well, sure, perhaps he _had_ been a bit too verbal with his thoughts, but they had been all good things, right? And besides, if they were to understand one other, the first step was to know about each other.

Po crammed another bun into his mouth as he sat miserably. And just when it seemed he was getting to him.

Suddenly the door began to open, and Po sat upright- quickly swallowing whatever was in his mouth- thinking that it may be Tai Lung.

Mr. Ping poked his head through the door.

"Po, you're eating," he said thoughtfully.

Po quickly hid the bowl of buns that had been on his lap behind as he laughed sheepishly. "What? No I wasn't," _Swallow._ "W-why would you think that?"

Closing the door behind him, Mr Ping stared at Po. "I overheard you in the kitchen." "Oh," Po replied lamely, looking guiltily at his feet. His dad ought to be used to his mannerisms by now.

Folding his wings in front, Mr Ping watched Po knowingly. "Po, what's wrong?" Sighing out loud after a moment, Po realized there was no getting out of the situation. "It's Tai Lung," Po began. Mr Ping had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Oh dear.

"It's just that- I don't get him," Po admitted bewilderedly. "One minute I thought we were getting along, then all of the sudden- BOOM!, I'm back to square one. I just-" Po struggled for words to finish before giving up and sighing loudly in exasperation. "I just don't know."

Mr Ping stood watching Po for a few moments before sighing and making his way next to Po. So that was what that small tremor he felt earlier must have been about. After allowing the silence to drag on for a few more moments, he lay a small wing on his son's arm and began to speak soothingly. "Po, I understand that you want Tai Lung to change and perhaps redeem himself but- Po," Mr Ping paused for a moment, before continuing. "Tai Lung had only arrived here a mere three days ago. You could not have simply expected that within that short amount of time you would have changed him from who he once was," Mr Ping said carefully, hoping his son would understand. "But didn't you notice how he acts with those cubs?" Po interrupted. "He's always so different-" "With _them_." Po stopped abruptly. Mr Ping sighed exasperatedly. "Po, he _only_ acts that way towards them alone. Two young, innocent cubs oblivious to his past. Cubs who, from the time he first found them, have grown to love him; and he to them." Po listened silently as he began to understand what his father was trying to explain. "Po, what I'm saying is- yes. Perhaps it is possible for you to change Tai Lung, but- that won't happen if you keep trying to rush it." Looking up at the ceiling as if remembering a wonderful memory, he continued. "It's like when you cook noodles. You can't simply put it in a pot of water and expect it to cook itself in no time. You have to wait. Wait for the water to boil at the right degree, put the noodles in, and then cut in vegetables and spices." He sighed blissfully. "Sometimes, you could add additional seasonings and salt to make it taste better. But in the end, all you need to do is to give it time, and it would be the most delicious meal for a cold night." Thunder cracked from outside. Mr Ping looked up at Po who looked back with a new understanding. "Well, Tai Lung needs time, Po. All he needs is time."

Thinking for a moment of what his father had said, Po smiled appreciatively as they sat in comfortable silence, listening to the ever constant patter of the rain outside.

 _Time,_ Po thought. _All he needs is time._

* * *

 _Okay, that's pretty much it. This was supposed to be waaaaaaay longer BUT I decided to cut it up into separate chapters.  
_

 _So anyway, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think and how i can prove. Constructive criticism would be very much appreciated._


End file.
